Helpless
by VillageVoice
Summary: Ziva/Abby. Based on tonight's NCIS: LA episode. SPOILERS. Abby is kidnapped and Ziva is helpless. Short. One-shot.


**NCIS  
'Helpless'  
**  
**Disclaimer:** NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles all characters associated with it belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. As much as I wish they were mine, they never will be. All other characters and places are mine. If there is a real person or place that I have named in my story, it is purely coincidental. Basically, I won nothing. Sadly.

**Summary:** Ziva/Abby. Based on tonight's NCIS: LA episode. SPOILERS. Abby is kidnapped and Ziva is helpless. Short. One-shot.

A/N: Based on tonight's NCIS: Los Angeles episode (1.09 Random on Purpose) so SPOILERS if you haven't seen that yet. However, since it involves Abby and Ziva I decided to post it under NCIS. I'm not real familiar with NCIS: LA, so hopefully I got everything right. And while it is based on the episode, it is LOOSELY based. It revolves around the same plot - bad guy kidnaps Abby and such, but everything else is pretty much different.

**Reviews welcome. But please be nice.  
VillageVoice**

* * *

Ziva sat on the plane nervously tapping her foot as she not so silently willed the large aircraft to fly faster. She knew something was wrong. Gibbs was not the only one who had gut feelings. She was on the plane an hour before Gibbs called her and told her Abby had been abducted and he and McGee were on a flight right behind them. When Abby texted her saying she was going to check out a bar with some guy she was working with something in Ziva just knew.

"I never should have let her go to LA alone."

"She's a big girl Ziva."

Ziva looked over at her flight companion, a one very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. They were partners he had said. If she had a bad feeling he was going to be there. Bad feelings didn't tend to lead to very good places as far as Team Gibbs was concerned. Ziva sighed. "Yes, but I . . ." She trailed off not knowing what to say. Abby was a big girl and it was not unreasonable for her to travel for work. Ziva herself did it quite often. However, Abby left the safety of her lab very seldom for a case and when she did it tended to result in a handful of times in which her life was threatened. If not for the actions of Ziva, Tony, McGee and Gibbs who knows what any one of those instances could have resulted in.

"She's going to be okay."

"You don't know that Tony. You cannot know that. I should have offered to go with her. I have enough vacation time. Even if I didn't I never should have let her go alone. She is more important than a job." She shook her head. "I didn't think-"

"Ziva-"

"Can this plane go any faster?!"

Tony mouthed an apology to the unsuspecting flight attendant who just happened to be in Ziva's line of sight.

"If anything happens to her"

Tony nodded and gave Ziva's arm a supportive pat. If anything happened to Abby he had strict orders to handcuff Ziva to something stationary so she didn't do anything that got her kicked out of the country, put to death or jailed for the rest of her life. "We'll find her. We always do."

"I am supposed to protect her Tony

"Says who?"

"I need to do something!" Ziva looked out the window. "I don't know what I will do without her."

Tony felt it best to let the conversation die on that note. They would deal with whatever happened once they touched down in LA. For now he was going to keep believing that Abby would be fine and her usual smiling, effervescent self when they next saw her. Anything else was not an option.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Zee-va." Tony called. "Ziva. Ziva wake-up." He reached a hand up to touch her shoulder.

"Touch me and that hand will never touch another thing as long as you live."

"We're about to land. I thought you were asleep."

"Do you really think that I could sleep at a time like this?" She asked, eyes still closed.

"You were snoring."

Ziva opened her eyes and looked at Tony. "I do not snore when I am asleep Tony. I snore to keep myself from falling asleep." She pushed herself up into more of a sitting position and clicked her seat belt into the buckle "I am still able to get the rest I require while not actually falling asleep."

"Huh." Tony nodded. "That's actually a pretty good plan."

They stepped off the plane and Ziva immediately started calling Abby's cell.

"No answer?"

"It is ringing." They both stood in silence. Ziva eventually shook her head. "Voicemail."

"Try again."

Ziva did, to the same result. "We have to find her Tony." She said as she put the phone to her ear again.

* * *

Abby looked around as her phone in her pocket kept ringing. It was Ziva's ringtone. "Ziva I hear you." She whispered. Judging by the amount of times Ziva had called in the past five minutes Abby knew that Ziva knew exactly what had happened to her. "Track my phone."

"Whoever is calling would have a hard time doing that since I have blocked any kind of outgoing or incoming signals from this room."

A chill ran up Abby's spine. It was him. It was The Phantom.

"They can search all they want, but they will never be able to find you. And even if they do the minute they open the door this whole building will blow."

Abby blinked a few times, but everything was fuzzy. She couldn't move yet. The drug she was injected with still had a strong hold on her. The Phantom told her it would wear off slowly - her fingers and toes first. She looked around. It was dark. There was a bed. And a big fan in the middle of the wall over the bed but that looked too dangerous to be used as an escape route and there was where The Phantom came from, but she couldn't see so that didn't look like an option either.

She tried to keep her eyes trained on The Phantom as he walked around and talked to her. She would encrypt every word to memory, every physical feature and mannerism. On the off chance she got out of this with her life he would go down and he would go down hard. Her eyes widened when he brought an ax out from somewhere on the bed.

"You should be honored."

Abby closed her eyes as The Phantom drew back the ax. Her heart stopped when she felt the cold glass fall from someplace above her head. She opened her eyes and stared down at the cold, dead eyes of The Phantom. "If it wasn't for the fact that you tried to kill me, I could have really appreciated the complexity of your work." She scoffed. "But I still got ya."

"Actually Abby I think I got him." Agent Callen said.

Abby looked up at the Agent who had just saved her life. "Thank-you." He nodded. "Now can we get out of here? I'd really like to go home now." She left out the part about wanting nothing more than Ziva's arms around her as they lay in their bed.

The rest of the chemical cocktail The Phantom injected her with wore off in a few minutes and by the time the guys had disconnected the bombs from the doors she could stand. Not without assistance, but she could stand. Everything happened so fast and the adrenalin was still coursing throughout her veins that she completely forgot about Ziva and everyone else worrying about her.

Agent Hanna and Agent Callen were walking on either side of Abby supporting her as they walked out of the building.

"Abby!"

Abby's head jerked up and a bright smile erased all traces of fear, uneasiness and sadness as she saw Ziva step out of a car ahead. She didn't even notice Tony or how green he looked shakily stepping out of the passenger seat. "_ZIVA_!" She broke away from her crutches and ran into the Israeli's arms. "Oh my God Ziva I was so scared." She cried into Ziva's hair.

Ziva held Abby tighter. "Abby I am so sorry. I am never letting you go anywhere by yourself again."

"Good because I don't want to go anywhere by myself again. I love you so much Ziva."

Ziva pulled away and wiped the tears from Abby's cheeks. "I love you too."

"And Ziva I swear when I went out with that guy I was only going as a friend."

"What guy?" Ziva asked.

"Eric. He asked me out, but I only went with him because I really wanted to go to that bar. So I guess I was using him, which is really not cool and I should really apologize to him later, but the point is I was there in strictly a friend capacity."

Ziva's head was spinning. "Abby?" She began. Abby stopped talking and looked up at Ziva. "I am just glad that you are alright."

Abby smiled and grabbed the Israeli's face and brought her in for a crashing kiss full of all of the love and passion the women felt for each other.

"I am so sorry that I was not there Abby. I do not know what I would do if-"

"Hey, I'm alright. See." She pulled away from the Israeli long enough to do a little twirl before rushing back into Ziva's arms. She reached up and tucked a fallen tendril back behind Ziva's ear. "I'm here and I'm not hurt" She smiled. "And you're here." She placed a gentle kiss on Ziva's lips. "And now I am calling Gibbs and asking for a leave of absence and then we are going home and not leaving our bed for a month."

Ziva smiled and brought Abby in for another kiss.

"So," Callen said as he and Hanna joined Tony at the car. "Abby and Ziva?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah."

"So all of those stories of you and Ziva were…"

"Yeah." Tony said through pursed lips.

Callen shrugged and looked over at his partner. "I figured."


End file.
